


Fever

by LibraryMage



Series: Whumptober 2018 [2]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, Illnesses, Nightmares, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibraryMage/pseuds/LibraryMage
Summary: A few weeks after joining the crew, Ezra comes down with a fever.





	Fever

Ezra shivered, clutching the blanket tighter around him.  He was asleep in the common room, where Kanan and Hera could keep a closer eye on him, and as Kanan glanced over at him, he saw tears slipping out from beneath the kid’s closed eyelids.  Kanan crossed the room and gently pressed the back of his hand to Ezra’s cheek.  His fever had gone up in the few hours since Kanan had told him to lie down and rest.  Ezra had insisted he was fine, not wanting to show any sign of weakness in front of people he’d only known for a few weeks, but once Kanan and Hera had both made it clear they saw through his act, he’d given up on it.

“How is he?” Hera asked, moving and speaking quietly as she entered the room, not wanting to wake Ezra.

“The fever’s gone up,” Kanan said.  He reached out and carefully brushed a few strands of Ezra’s hair away from where they’d fallen into his face.

Ezra let out a small whimper and pulled away from Kanan’s touch, his face twisting into a grimace like he was in pain.

“No,” he mumbled.  “Don’t.”

“Sorry,” Kanan said, pulling his hand away.  He hadn’t thought it would be enough to wake the kid up.

Within seconds, Kanan realized that Ezra  _hadn’t_  woken up as the kid began thrashing, kicking frantically at the blanket that covered him, his breath hitching like he was running from something. Cold tendrils of fear spread through the air around him, so strong in the Force that Kanan couldn’t have ignored it if he tried.

“ _Don’t_ ,” Ezra groaned.

“Ezra, it’s okay,” Kanan said, resting his hand gently on the kid’s arm.

“No!” Ezra shouted, wrenching his arm away from Kanan.  “I’m sorry! Let go!  Please!”

“It’s just a dream,” Hera said, kneeling down beside Ezra, reaching out toward him, but hesitating, like she was afraid to touch him.  “We’re right here, Ezra.  You’re safe.”

“Let  _go!_ ” Ezra cried.  He was shaking with fear now, not just with the chills that came with the fever.

“Let go,” he mumbled, his voice fading as the thrashing stopped and he settled down again.  Slowly, his breathing began to even out and Kanan let out a sigh of relief.

“Looks like the worst is over,” Hera said.

Just as Kanan nodded in agreement, Ezra gasped sharply.

“No!” Ezra shouted.  “Mom!  Dad!  No!”

Ezra’s tears were streaming down his face now as he began to shake uncontrollably.  Kanan closed his eyes, reaching out through the Force and, for the first time since Ezra had joined the crew, making real contact with his padawan’s mind, sending a soft wave of safety and comfort toward him.

Ezra groaned and as Kanan opened his eyes, he saw the kid’s eyes slowly beginning to open, too.

“Kanan?” he mumbled.  He lifted his head slightly to see Hera beside him, too.  “Hera?”

“It’s okay,” Kanan said.  “It was just a dream.  You’re safe now.”

Ezra lay his head back down, clearly too exhausted to hold it up anymore.

“It’s so cold,” Ezra said.

“You have a fever,” Kanan gently reminded him. “Remember?”

Ezra nodded, his eyelids already beginning to droop again.

“I’m right here,” Kanan said.  “I’ve got you.  You’re safe.”

Before he even finished saying it, Ezra’s eyes had closed, and he’d fallen back into his fitful sleep.


End file.
